


Never Stopped Loving You

by Asskickingtechniques



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asskickingtechniques/pseuds/Asskickingtechniques
Summary: Marina and Naveen were very close in school but time drifted them apart. But when they cross paths again after years, will the old sparks between them reignite?
Relationships: Marina | Number Seven/Naveen | Number Eight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Never Stopped Loving You

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Lorien Legacies world, which is trademarked by Pittacus Lore.**

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

Marina's head shot up at the familiar voice, her mouth agape as she lay sprawled amidst the mess of papers and files around her.

“Naveen?”

“Marina? Oh my god, I'm so sorry,” he said as he bent down to help her, “are you alright?”

She stared at his dark green eyes which had furrowed in concern as he examined her for any injuries. He still looked like the same old Naveen, and if anything had only grown hotter over the years, with that hint of stubble and the full framed glasses. He had probably applied some gel to his hair but it couldn't do much to tame the wild mess. He used to always complain about it back in school and in response she would ruffle his hair even more saying he looked adorable that way. That would somehow make a smile creep onto his face, all the sulkiness from before fading away in an instant.

She shook herself back to reality and when she caught him looking at her thigh she realized that her skirt had hiked up much farther from where it should have been. She hurriedly pulled it back down and began collecting her files.

Naveen's cheeks flushed as he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and silently began to gather her things, occasionally glancing up at her.

“Here.” he said as he held out the papers in front of her. She could see that his hands were shaking slightly. Probably because he was literally sprinting when he ran into her. Or wait, was she running? Her brain was so fuzzy right now.

“Thank you.” she took the papers from him and fumbled with the zip of her bag for a moment and then shoved the papers in her bag, grimacing awkwardly at him. Wonderful. They meet again after all these years and this is the first impression she gives him. Just wonderful. No wonder he broke-

“So, how have you been?”

“I'm good,” said Marina, beaming at him, because honestly she was so happy to see him again after so long, even after what had happened, “Really good! How about you?”

“I'm doing great!” he grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “It's so good to see you again.” he added.

“Same here. It's been quite long, isn't it?”

“Yeah, almost seven years.”

Oh my God was it seven years already? With all the studying and odd jobs, it was hard to keep track. “So what are you doing here?” she inquired.

“Well my dad had to get some blood tests done so I brought him here.” he said, the grin disappearing in an instant.

“Oh my god what happened?” she was concerned now. Naveen's dad was probably one of the sweetest persons she had ever met. He always encouraged her to follow her dreams, and deep down she felt what she had achieved till now was because of his motivational words. She would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to him.

“Well he's been sick for a few weeks now,” he said grimly, and after a beat continued, “He didn't want to get tested, said he was fine, but I insisted he consult the doctor.”

That didn't sound good. “Let's hope your dad is right.”

“Yes, let's hope,” he smiled weakly, an uncomfortable silence beginning to settle between them. “What about you?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh well,” she started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I'm interning here.”

“Wow that's great!” he grinned, and she couldn't help but grin back. His smile was so infectious. “I always knew you had it in you!”

“Well I guess-“ a phone rang loudly in Marina's bag. _Shit, she was already late._ “I'm really sorry, but I have to go now.” She said, grimacing.

“Hey wait!” he said, scratching the back of his head, “maybe we could meet up sometime if you're free,” and as an afterthought added, “to catch up with each other’s lives, you know.”

She wanted to jump up and down and vigorously nod her head, but of course, she didn't want to seem that eager. So she put on the most nonchalant face she could and said, “Yes sure thing! That would be great!”

They exchanged numbers and bid each other goodbye but as she walked away from him, she could only think of the next time they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter story but I don't know how long this story is going to be, I'm just gonna go with the flow! Also I might not be very regular with the updates so I apologize in advance. Please do drop in your reviews if you like the story!


End file.
